Tales of the Nine Tails
by BloodhawK1080
Summary: Pretty much just my take on what 'Naruto' should be. Only major difference is me putting Hinata on Naruto's team instead of Sakura. Follows the same basic plot as the manga with my own personal flair. Lots of action, humor, and romance. NaruXHina
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, you know the drill. I do not own 'Naruto', it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

Yeah, so please R&R and let me know what you think I should improve upon or if I'm portraying the characters well.

As of now, these are the pairings I want to have in my story (eventually):

Naruto X Hinata

Rock Lee X Sakura

Sai X Ino OR Choji X Ino

Shikamaru X Temari

Neji X Ten Ten

And maybe Sasuke X Karin

If anyone has any other pairing ideas (that make logical sense, please) or you want to comment on any of these (like helping me choose between Sai and Choji for Ino) please leave it in the review

I've been writing this story for the last week during class w/e I had nothing to do, so I'm a bit into the opening arc, but all my chapters are fairly short right now. I'm hoping to make them a lot longer once I get to the academy graduation part. Right now the chapters are pretty much expository flashbacks lol.

Also, for the teams, I'm switching Hinata and Sakura. For one, I really don't like Sakura. For two, it makes more sense to me that the Rookie 9 member whose the best at genjutsu (i.e. Sakura) be the student of the village's resident genjutsu expert (i.e. Kurenai). For three, I also find it interesting to put the two rival clans of the Uchiha in a team with the last heir of the Uchiha (Hinata being a Hyuga, whom everyone likes to think is constantly fighting the Uchiha, and Madara mentioned that the Senju's Will of Fire burns bright within Naruto, so I'm going to take that literally lol). For four, I really don't like Sakura. Did I mention that one already? If anyone has any thoughts or comments on this switch, please let me know in your review.

I'm also going to be making some other little changes. For example, the Chunin Exams are now annual, not biannual. Also, the Rookie 9's class graduated about a week after the most recent one, so they all get about a year to train, while Team Gai gets 2 years. They are still called the Rookie 9 though because I don't think just one year of being a ninja makes them not rookies anymore, they need more experience than that. Also, whoever wins the 3rd stage tournament in the exams gets automatic promotion as well as 50,000 yen and a gold medal. Runner-ups get their respective medals, but nothing else unless the judges think they should be promoted. Let me know what you guys think of these ideas in your reviews.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_12 years ago, a terrible fate befell the peaceful Village Hidden among the Leaves._

_The ancient and powerful Kyubi, a demonic fox with 9 tails, attacked Konoha, killing hundreds of its ninja fearsome might of the Kyubi was, and still is, unprecedented and unmatched by all but the greatest ninja of his time, the 4th Hokage._

_ One swoop of the fox's tails could raise tsunamis and flatten mountains. Unable to defeat the fox, the 4th Hokage made the ultimate sacrifice to protect the villagers he considered his family. By giving up his life, he sealed the soul of the Kyubi within his newborn baby boy. This heroes last wish was for the village to look upon his son as a hero, someone who helped ensure their survival by imprisoning the fox within his own body. They did not do so, seeing him instead as the monster itself._

_ Thus begins the life of Naruto Uzumaki, his journey to become the next Hokage, and all those whose lives he touched along this long, daunting road that lies before him..._


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**Story Arc 1: A Ninja Without a Headband**

**Chapter 1**

_...5 Years Ago..._

Naruto trudged along the muddy road to his house, rain soaking his bloody clothes. He was having quite a shitty day, as usual.

'_At least,_' he thought, '_it only feels like they cracked 2 ribs. That's less than usual. Must be my lucky day._'

Naruto opened the door to his tiny apartment on the outskirts of town, taking a long, depressing sigh as he turned on the light. His ears perked up at what seemed to be signs of life in the next room. Cautiously, he checked up on this strange intrusion. Inside the room he found the 3rd Hokage standing in front of a decorated table.

"Naruto, you're home early. And you're hurt! Let me see what I can do."

Naruto backed away from him, not trusting of people and still very confused about what was going on. The 3rd frowned sadly at him.

"Have they so broken your spirit that you no longer trust even I, the man you used to call 'old geezer' when you visited my office? I am deeply sorry Naruto. I did not bring this suffering upon you, but I am not allowed to lift it either. That has been ailing me for these last 7 years, but I promise you Naruto, I am only here to help. It took me quite a bit of string-pulling, but as of now, you are set to be enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy next year!"

Naruto's skeptical look was replaced with a joyous smile.

'_So he remembered his promise! Last year I told him I wanted to be a great ninja like the 4__th__ Hokage. He really remembered!_'

Naruto jumped for joy in his charcteristic obnoxiousness and hugged the 3rd, proclaiming his thanks.

"Starting tomorrow, I shall be sending Ebisu here twice a week to help train you. Because you have been living alone all these years, you do not have the benefit of pre-academy training from family members, so we've got a lot of catching up to do. Whenever I am not too busy, I will look over these lessons, but do not expect it often. Now, enough of this talk of what is yet to come, we should focus on the present. After all, it is a very special day today. Happy Birthday, Naruto!" the Hokage exclaimed, revealing a delicious-looking, candlelit cake behind him.

Seeing this, Naruto became elated, but quickly feel on the verge of tears, a combination of extreme happiness and depressing memories.

"Grandpa Monkey, ...why do I exist?"

The 3rd was taken aback by the question, but asked him to elaborate.

"For as long as I can remember, everyone has hated me. They glare at me as if I'm some kind of monster and wish me to leave. But then why do they keep me around? Why do they continuously beat me near death, but then spare me the sweet release? Even worse, why do those who do not simply ignore me? Why, when no one wants me to, do I continue to exist?"

"...Naruto, I-"

"And the worst part is when you acknowledge me, old man. Because then I remember how happy everyone looks with their families, and I remember that I could never find that happiness. Where is my father and mother? Who are they? Why did they abandon me!? Why did they leave me all alone in this living hell!?"

A long-since crying Naruto fell onto his shaking knees and cried even more. The 3rd Hokage didn't know what to do. He couldn't imagine what the boy was going through right now.

"Naruto," he began, kneeling to eye level and putting a hand on the crying boy's shoulder, "I can't even begin to imagine how hard these years have been for you. I know you feel like no one loves you, but know that there are people who love you and care for you out there. You do have a family."

"I-I do? Who?"

"I can't tell you everything Naruto, not now at least, but I can tell you this; your parents were 2 of the strongest and bravest ninjas I've ever met. They loved you with all their heart, and if they were still alive today, I know they would be so proud of how strong you've been."

Naruto perked up a bit at hearing about his parents. After thanking the 3rd, he blew out his birthday candles and made a wish. After having a slice, the 3rd excused himself to get back to his duties.

"Hey old man!" Naruto called after him. "You'd better watch your back, 'cuz I've decided, my wish is to become the next Hokage! That way, everyone will have to acknowledge me as the village's strongest ninja! So keep that seat warm for me, 'cuz I'm coming to get it!"


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 2

**Story Arc 1: The Ninja Without a Headband**

**Chapter 2**

"Ahh! Stop it, please!" yelled Naruto, running away from the group of kids kicking sand in his face.

'_Why do they have to be so mean? I just want to play._'

Once again, Naruto's attempts to make new friends were foiled. Periodically, he'd come to the park over the years and try to play with the other kids in the playground. It'd always end badly for him, but Naruto Uzumaki is not someone known for giving up. Most of the time, when the kids would be mean to him, he'd set up an elaborate prank on them. Though he'd get in even more trouble than he already was in, he found it very amusing, and delighted in the attention he'd get, even if it was negative attention. But today, he just wasn't into it. Maybe the few training sessions he'd had with the 3rd Hokage had started rubbing off on him a sense of honor and maturity, he thought. He quickly prayed that wasn't it. He broke from his musings to drink some water from the water fountain, when he overheard a little girl talking to her mom.

"Mommy, why do girls have long hair and boys don't?" she asked. Naruto's curiosity had been piqued by such an odd question, and he listened in.

"Well sweety, girls have long hair because that makes them prettier."

That didn't really make sense to Naruto, but he accepted it since she was an adult and presumably wouldn't lie to her daughter just to make her shut up.

'_That means I'd better start looking for a girl with the longest hair. If I'm going to be the next Hokage, then I've got to have the best of everything, and that includes having the prettiest wife._'

And so he set off looking through the playground for the girl with the longest hair. It wasn't long until he found a group of girls picking on a pink-haired girl. Ordinarily, Naruto probably wouldn't have even noticed, but this particular pink-haired girl happened to have very long hair for her age.

"Hey, what's with the bangs, billboard girl? Are you trying to hide your massive forehead again, Sakura?" teased a blonde haired girl with no pupils (A/N: seriously, wtf is up with that? Why doesn't Ino have pupils? Has anyone else noticed this lol)

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" she very intelligently retorted.

'_Oh boy, I've hit the jackpot! Not only does she have long hair, but she also gets picked on, like me!_'

"Hey, stop picking on her!" yelled Naruto, coming to Sakura's rescue. Unfortunately, she recognized him.

"Eeek! It's the boy my mom always says is a demon! Run away!" Sakura exclaimed, scattering away from Naruto along with the other girls.

"Damn it!" he shouted, pounding his fist on the ground. That hadn't gone the way he had hoped. But Sakura hadn't seen the last of him. Naruto Uzumaki is not someone known for giving up...

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. My chapters will definitely get longer once I get past the whole Mizuki thing, and for anyone whose confused, don't worry it's not going to be NaruXSaku, I'm only putting this in to make the character development more authentic, once Team 7 is set up, I'll show how Naruto starts to actually like Hinata and develop that more. For now though I'm just focusing on developing Naruto's story


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 3

**Story Arc 1: The Ninja Without a Headband**

**Chapter 3**

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm late!!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing through the village towards the Ninja Academy. It was the 1st day of class, and he really didn't want to mess up this chance the 3rd gave him. He came crashing through the door of his class just as the teacher finished calling his name for attendance.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei! I had to help a pregnant woman get to the hospital, hehe." he explained, feeling very nervous with all eyes on him, most of them laughing. He was lying of course; the truth was that he had slept through his alarm because of the hard training session he'd had the day before. But Naruto thought his version of what happened was better.

"*_sigh_* Ebisu warned me about you Naruto. Here, take a seat next to Kiba Inuzuka in the back. Now class, we shall begin with..."

His voice drowned out as Naruto found his seat in the second to last row on the left side of the room. Naruto's seat was next to Kiba's, which was in front of Hinata's. In front of Naruto was a row consisting of Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino, with Sakura, Choji and Ino in the next one.

"Hi Kiba, I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

Kiba looked at him funnily and replied, "Pfft, whatever loser."

Naruto frowned at his response, and turned back to pay attention to the teacher.

'_Great, he's just like everyone else. I have a feeling this is going to be a long 4 years..._'

Unfortunately for Naruto, his incredibly short attention span did not allow him to pay attention to Iruka. Not that it would've mattered, seeing as how the snippets that he did pay attention to he didn't understand.

'_Ugh, this is a lot harder than I thought...but I can't give up! I'll figure this out somehow. Believe it! Maybe I'll get the 3__rd__ Hokage to explain these things to me. I'll stop by later to see if he can._'

It didn't take long before Naruto got so bored he ended up falling asleep, which he assumed wasn't against the rules since Shikamaru had fallen asleep long before him. Eventually, after getting rudely woken up by Iruka, class ended. Naruto ran up to Sakura in the front row, waving his arms in an exasperated 'Hello' sign.

"Hey Sakura, I've seen you at the park a bunch of times. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Eeew, no I'd never go out with you, Naruto! Besides, my heart is already set on Sasuke-kun _dreamily blushes towards Sasuke_...so go away Naruto!"

Everyone started laughing at Naruto, who became very sad, though he quicklky picked himself up by just thinking of it as a challenge.

'_Yeah, Sasuke's the evil demon that I have to destroy, and Sakura's the damsel in distress that I have to save from his hypnotic charms. This is going to be exciting!_'

And with that, Naruto left school, heading towards the Hokage Tower to find the 3rd Hokage. Like he told him last year, he had a lot of catching up to do...


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 4

**Story Arc 1: The Ninja Without a Headband**

**Chapter 4**

For Naruto, it was just another gruelling day of ninja school. The Ninja Academy itself wasn't terribly taxing on the body, at least not right now in the early months, but to Naruto Uzumaki everyday consisted of many hours of tiring training to keep up with the class. For some reason he couldn't understand, he couldn't control his chakra at all, resulting in absolute failure whenever he attempted simple techniques such as Clone Jutsu or Transformation Jutsu. It felt like too much chakra would shoot out of his chakra coils anytime he tried to gather chakra, and then most of it would disperse suddenly before he could use it. He'd been training alone for 3 days now, but he hadn't been making any progress on his horrible Transformation Jutsu.

"Damn it!" he yelled, pounding the worn down training log in front of him.

"I should just give up! I'm not cut out to be a ninja! I can't even handle this stupid jutsu!"

Naruto's brash exclamations reminded of his most recent birthday.

"No! No, I can't give up! I won't go back on my word! That's my ninja way! I will master this jutsu, and then I'll be 1 step closer to becoming the next Hokage!"

With newfound inspiration, Naruto once again tackled the Transformation Jutsu, focusing all his might on executing the technique. This time, after a little more groaning and chakra flowing around him, he successfully mimicked the appearance of the 3rd Hokage (b/c if Anime's taught me anything, it's that screaming louder=more concentration/power). Naruto was so excited, he began switching between appearances to test his new found power. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of lavender eyes watched his dance for joy.

'_Naruto, you are truly strong...I envy you..._'

After flipping through about 20 transformations, Naruto's stamina, and thus chakra control, began to wane.

"Well, at least there's 1 transformation that will never fail me..." Naruto whsipered to himself, his mischevious grin growing as he made the familiar hand signs.

"Sexy Jutsu!" he called out, a cloud of smoke enveloping him, soon revealing a much more feminine Naruto with a much greater lack of clothing.

'_W-Wait, what jutsu!?_' Hinata thought, catching a glimpse of Naruto's new breasts before fainting on the spot from being in the presence of such vulgarity, especially when it involved Naruto (albeit, a very different Naruto). Too bad Naruto was too preoccupied with afforementioned breasts to notice...


	7. Arc 1: Chapter 5

**Story Arc 1: The Ninja Without a Headband**

**Chapter 5**

"NAARUTOOO!! Get back here!" yelled Iruka, grabbing a laughing Naruto as he attempted to leave the scene of his most recent prank. Iruka dragged him back to class, where Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru were waiting as well.

"This is the 3rd time this week that I've caught all of you slacking off! If you guys don't learn to concentrate, you'll never become great ninjas!" Iruka berated. Naruto was about to make a snappy comeback, when he felt Iruka's fist across his head, followed by a leaf assaulting the foreheads of each academy student present.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Naruto.

"If you're talking about the leaves, they are for your next task. You will now partake in an exercise that is the reason behind the leaf on our village's headbands. What you must do is concentrate your chakra on your forehead, to keep the leaves on your foreheads in place." Iruka explained, earning disgruntled groans from his 4 students.

"Remember students, if you can master concentration, you can become a great ninja. All your ancestors performed this exercise, and it was the key to their success."

"Pft, yeah right. I don't buy it. This concentration stuff is crap. A ninja's strength is determined by his power alone." retorted Kiba, earning a nod from Naruto and a sigh from Iruka. For the rest of their detention, Naruto and Kiba bickered, Shikamaru fell asleep, and Choji ate his BBQ chips (at 1 point, when his chip reserves ran on empty, he tried to eat his leaf!). So, they pretty much gained nothing from Iruka's lesson. As Iruka shooed his students out, he asked Naruto to remain behind for a few more minutes.

"What is it Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

'There he goes again...' thought Iruka, 'whenever he's alone with someone he'll be nice and polite, but when he's in a group he becomes an obnoxiously bratty prankster...I guess I can relate, though...'

As he thought this, Naruto grinned very mischievously.

"Do you want to talk to me about school, or do you just want another peak at my Sexy Jutsu?" prodded Naruto, causing Iruka to face-fault.

'Scratch that last thought about being nice and polite.'

"No Naruto, this is about your behavior. You were a very good student at first. Sure you weren't the best, but at least you payed attention. What happened to you?"

Naruto looked down, feeling sad that he was disappointing his sensei. Seeing this, Iruka knelt down and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know, I see a lot of myself in you. I used to be quite a prankster myself. I too am an orphan, so I know how lonely you are. I am your sensei, and I care about you. I want to see you try harder, OK?"

Naruto was brought close to tears. The fact that Iruka was acknowledging him and cared about him made him overjoyed.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei! I'll study hard and make you proud! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto, making his way out of the class once he was excused. Iruka stood there smiling.

'Well, I didn't expect such enthusiasm from him. You just keep on surprising me, Naruto...'

Suddenly Naruto appeared in the doorway again.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, before I forget, there's one more thing."

"Yes Naruto?"

"SEXY JUTSU!!" he yelled, transforming into his trademark buxom blonde hottie. Iruka's nosebleed was massive, almost making him pass out.

"NAARUTOOO!! Get back here!" yelled Iruka. And so the chase begins again...

A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry about how short the chapters are, but I'm just trying to get these "flashbacks" out of the way before I get to the graduation part, then I'll make the chapters a lot longer. Should only take about 2 more chapters, so please bear with me (not sure if I spelled 'bear' correctly in that context lol)

Also, can you guys point out any grammar, spelling, or any other kinds of errors you find in my story in the review? I reread my prologue and I found a pretty big mistake that was made in the transfer to , because my draft that I saved on my computer doesn't have the mistake, and I don't know how many times that's happened so far. Thanks ahead of time guys!


	8. Arc 1: Chapter 6

**Story Arc 1: The Ninja Without a Headband**

**Chapter 6**

"10 bowls of pork ramen, coming right up!" exclaimed Ayame, the waitress at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto almost slipped out of his seat as his mouth watered from the thought of his order.

"Why is it that I always run into you here, baka?" asked Kiba sardonically, taking a seat next to Naruto.

"You're one to talk, flea magnet! Sometimes I think you're stalking me here!" retorted Naruto as Akamaru barked at him over-head. Naruto learned a while ago that Kiba wasn't as judgemental as he thought at first, he was just very competitive. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto had become begrudging accomplices after they had continuously been caught skipping classes together to play in the park. Naruto and Kiba argued all the time, and while Naruto knew he couldn't really call them friends, the fact that they would let him skip class with them was good enough for him. They contiued insulting each other, coming dangerously close to socking each other in the jaw, until Naruto's order came out, at which point Naruto completely ignored Kiba for his food. After devouring his ramen in a couple minutes and paying Ayame, Naruto headed down to his usual hang out by the river.

'_Alright, I'm almost there! Just a few more months and it'll be time to graduate. And with the way I'm finally catching my grades up, I might just be able to pass! And then I'll be one step closer to Hokage!_'

Naruto picked up a leaf and began doing the concentration exercise Iruka taught him. Iruka was right; ever since he had started using the exercise, his concentration, both mentally and chakra-related, had slowly been increasing, though his chakra control was still horrible. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew away the leaf, which flew right into one Sauke Uchiha's face. They both locked eyes and thought, '_What's __he__ doing here!?_'

Sasuke maintained his cool demeaner and walked away. Once Naruto thought he was out of ear-shot, he began following Sasuke to his destination. Eventually they reached a clearing, where Naruto perched himself on a distant tree to watch Sasuke's training. He had started following him like this a couple days before, to see what his eternal rival was working on so Naruto wouldn't be left behind. This time, however, Naruto accidentally stepped on a branch.

**SNAAP!**

Without skipping a beat, Sasuke turned towards Naruto's direction, threw together a flurry of hand seals, and shouted, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!", hurling a giant fireball at Naruto from his mouth.

"AAHHH, holy crap!!" yelled Naruto, falling out of the now burning tree.

"You were stealthier the days before. Don't let me catch you stalking me again, baka." threatened Sasuke. Naruto grimaced as he rubbed his head, exclaiming, "Hey, Sasuke-teme, don't act so high and mighty! I got what I came for, so you better look out next time I'm around, 'cuz you might be the one getting burned!"

With that said, Naruto leaped into the trees, heading back home. As he sped through the tree tops, Naruto ran the hand seals he had just seen through his head over and over.

'_Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger, in that order...damn, this is going to be a long few months..._'


	9. Arc 1: Finale

**Story Arc 1: The Ninja Without a Headband**

**Finale: "What the...!! Why does it start with the thing I'm bad at!?"**

"NAARUTOO!! What are you doing up there!? Stop it this instant!" yelled Iruka, having just arrived at the scene of the crime. Naruto ignored him, continuing to graffiti the faces of the past Hokages carved into the Hokage Monument.

"Haha, none of you have ever been able to do something incredible like this! You can't hold a candle to the awesomeness of Uzumaki Naruto!" exclaimed Naruto at the ninja congregating at the foot of the monument, no doubt to put an end to Naruto's most recent and on-going misdeed. Just as Naruto was about to put the finishing touch to the painted turd he had drawn on the 2nd's face, Iruka ran up the monument, tackled Naruto off and tied him up. As he was dragged back to class, Naruto was given a very stern lecture, none of which he payed attention to, of course.

"Tomorrow is the Academy Graduation Exam, now is not the time to be goofing off and causing such trouble, you moron!" yelled Iruka at Naruto in front of the class.

"Whatever, like I care." responded Naruto, causing Iruka's forehead veins to bulge out.

"Alright then, if that's the case I'm sure you wouldn't mind a 'Transformation Jutsu Test' either. Everybody line up and transform into a perfect replica of me!"

Everybody groaned and glared at Naruto, who pretended to ignore it. Everyone passed the on-the-spot test, except for Naruto. He had apparently mistaken Iruka for a pig-tailed, naked blonde and transformed into that instead.

After flying several feet from the nosebleed, he retaliated with, "You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you not to use that god damn jutsu!!"

"I mean it Naruto! Every last bit of paint has to be cleaned off before I let you go home."

"Like I give a damn! No one's waiting for me at home anyways..." retorted Naruto somberly. Iruka's anger subsided quickly at that statement, remembering how lonely Naruto must be right now.

"How's about this, if you clean everything up I'll buy you ramen tonight."

Naruto's expression lit up, and he set to working as fast as he could. "Hell's yeah, I'll work as hard as I can!"

Naruto finished slurping up his sixth bowl of ramen when Iruka decided to ask him something.

"Hey Naruto, I still don't get it, why did you do that to the Hokage Monument?"

"Well, the Hokage are the strongest ninja in the village, and everybody looks up to them right? Someday I'm going to become Hokage, and when that happens, I'm going to surpass all the Hokage that came before me! Then I'll make the village acknowledge my strength like they did all the other Hokage." exclaimed Naruto, pointing his chopsticks at Iruka in dramatic fashion. Iruka was quite surprised at his explanation.

'_I had no Idea he had such high ambitions...once again, you've surprised me Naruto..._'

"Umm, sensei, can I ask you for a little favor? Could I maybe borrow your headband for a little while?" asked Naruto.

Iruka laughed, responding, "No Naruto, your ninja headband is not something you lend to others. This is a sign that you've come of age and passed the Academy. I'm sure you'll get your own one tomorrow."

Iruka was wrong. The exam was given on the Clone Jutsu, Naruto's worst technique. He was the only one in his class to fail the exam, not being allowed to graduate. Iruka was particularly hard on Naruto, not allowing him to pass despite Mizuki's suggestion that he should be allowed seeing as how his 1 clone, while being defective, was still a clone. Naruto sat on the swing outside of his class all alone and headband-less. He listened to the families congratulating their children, and the occasional whispered gossip about him being the only failure. Disheartened, he began his long walk home until Mizuki intercepted him. They sat on a balcony, talking about what had happened.

"Please understand Naruto, Iruka's very serious about this stuff because his parents were killed when he was a little younger than you. He's had to fend for himself for a long time."

"But why does he only pick on me!?"

"He probably sees himself in you. You both are orphans, and he must want to see you become strong without any shortcuts or anything."

Naruto understood, but he was still very sad. "...I just wish I had graduated today."

"If that's the case, I'll tell you a secret."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Naruto, what are you doing in my house at this hour!?" asked the 3rd Hokage, running into Naruto in the middle of the night as he was on his way to bed. Surprised, Naruto instinctively activated his Sexy Jutsu, knocking out the Hokage in one fell swoop. He began rummaging through the Hokage's scroll library, quickly finding what he was looking for, and escaping afterward. Mizuki, was watching, spreading the word that Naruto had stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and alerting Iruka.

'_Well done Naruto. Everything's going according to plan..._'

"Finally, I've found you, baka! What did you think you were doing, stealing that scroll!" questioned Iruka, hopping down from a tree to where Naruto was, lying on the ground exhausted. Oddly enough, Naruto was smiling and seemed happy that Iruka found him.

"Hehehe, so you've found me...damn, I only had enough time to learn one jutsu."

"Naruto, what are you talking about? And why are you so beaten up?"

"Never mind that, watch, I'm going to do an incredible justu! If I do, please let me graduate!"

'_So, he was practicing here, and it was enough to damage his body. What exactly has he been practicing?_'

"Naruto, where did you find out about that scroll from? And why have you been trying to learn jutsu from it?"

"Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and he told me that if I came here and learned one of these techniques I could graduate!"

Suddenly, Iruka threw Naruto to the side as a barrage of kunai embedded Iruka into the wall.

"I see, now I know what's going on." said Iruka.

"Hehe, good job finding the idiot. Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"No Naruto, whatever happens don't give Mizuki the scroll!"

"W-What!? What the hell is going on!!?" shouted Naruto.

Iruka pulled out some of the kunai he was attacked with and said to Naruto, "That scroll you stole is dangerous and has many forbidden jutsu written inside it. Mizuki used you to get his hands on it Naruto!"

Mizuki laughed maniacally, leaping down the tree he was perched in and said, "Has anyone ever told you about what happened when you were born, Naruto?"

"What? W-When I was born?"

"NO, DON'T MIZUKI!!"

"I'm sure you know about the demon fox that attacked this village 12 years ago, and how the 4th Hokage sealed it away. Well, on that day, a special rule was created, but you were to never be told about it."

"...never to be told? Why!? What is this rule!? Tell me!!"

"Fufufu, the rule is that no one is allowed to talk about the fact that the 4th Hokage sealed the Kyubi inside of you Naruto. You are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!!"

"MIZUKI, STOP IT!"

"What, What do you mean!?"

"What I mean is that the monster that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village 12 years ago, is you Naruto! You were sealed up by the man you admire so much!"

"SHUT UP! STOP IT!"

"You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it strange that everyone ostracized and attacked you for no reason? Everyone hates you because you are a monster, and Iruka is no exception! He hates you just as much as everyone else! You will never know what it feels like to have someone love you!" shouted Mizuki as he threw one of his giant shuriken at Naruto. He tried to run away, but he tripped and fell. Naruto closed his eyes just before the shuriken hit him. He was anticipating a lot of blood and pain, and while he did feel blood drip onto him, he felt no pain. He opened his eyes again to see Iruka standing over him, giant shuriken stuck into his back.

"Why, Iruka-sensei..." Soon blood wasn't the only thing dripping onto him, as Iruka began to cry.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I know how lonely you must have been with no family. I know you must have suffered so much. If only I had done a better job as your sensei, maybe you wouldn't have to feel like this. Run Naruto! Save yourself!"

Without knowing what else to do, Naruto listened and ran away, hiding behind one of the trees. Soon Iruka and Mizuki had made their way to where Naruto was hiding, battling throughout the forest to find Naruto.

"So you'd go this far to protect the thing that killed your parents? I just don't understand you Iruka."

"Naruto didn't kill my parents, the Kyubi did!"

"But he is the Kyubi, you fool! Don't you understand? With that scroll you could have the power to do anything you'd want. Do you really think the Kyubi would pass up that opportunity?"

"...You're right..."

Hearing this, Naruto was stricken with grief. '_I knew it, even Iruka-sensei hates me deep down..._'

"...The Kyubi would definitely do that, but Naruto isn't the Demon Fox! He's different! I know he is, because he is one of my best students! Sure he isn't the smartest or the strongest, but he works hard and knows what it means to feel true pain. He is not the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox; he is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto was brought to tears from Iruka's impassioned speech. He couldn't believe that Iruka really felt that way about him, even though the monster that killed his parents was locked away inside him. He decided then that he was through with running away; he'd defend Iruka at all costs!

"Whatever, just hurry up and die!" cried Mizuki as he lunged toward Iruka, giant shuriken in hand. Before he could finish off Iruka, however, Naruto jumped out from behind the tree, kneeing Mizuki in the face and sending him flying backwards. Both Mizuki and Iruka were astounded to see Naruto there, having expected him to be long gone by now.

"If you attack Iruka-sensei one more time, I'll fucking kill you Mizuki!" threatened Naruto.

"You idiot, why did you return!? I told you to save yourself, you're no match for Mizuki!"

"You should have listened to Iruka. For once he said something smart. I can kill you in one shot!"

"Good luck with that, you piece of trash! Even if you could handle one of me, let's see you try to take out a thousand of me! Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In an instant, the entire forest was overrun by short, orange-clad blonde ninjas. Once again, Mizuki and Iruka were both astounded beyond belief.

"Wha...!? What the hell did you do!? How is this possible!!?"

"What's the matter, Mizuki-sensei? I thought you said you could kill me with one shot? Well if you're just going to stand around, I guess I'll start!"

Naruto proceeded to mercilessly beat Mizuki until he was sprawled on the floor, covered in his own blood (as well as Naruto's from when his fists got cut open from all the repeated punches) and unconscious.

'_This is unbelievable...over a thousand clones, and not a single one was an illusion. They were each flesh and blood clones! Maybe he really will be able to surpass the previous Hokage someday..._'

"Whoops, I may have gone a little overboard, hehe."

Iruka just couldn't believe it. Naruto actually saved his life, and not only that, he successfully learned and performed a jutsu not many jonin let alone faling academy students could do without dying. For perhaps the hundredth time, Naruto completely surpassed all of Iruka's expectations of him.

'_Even though I never agreed to let him graduate after learning that jutsu, he's definitely earned it..._'

"Hey Naruto, close your eyes, I have a present for you."

When Naruto opened his eyes, the 1st thing he noticed was Iruka's distinct lack of headband. The 2nd thing was his distinct gaining of one.

"Congratulations Naruto! As of now, you have graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy! Let's go to Ichiraku to celebrate, my treat."

Naruto tackled Iruka into a hug. "Thank you so much Iruka-sensei! I won't let you down, I promise! I'm going to become the strongest genin in the village, and then eventually I'll become Hokage, and I won't forget all that you've done for me! Believe it!"

_As one arc of this journey comes to a close, another begins..._

_Next time on **Tales of the Nine Tails**: Naruto meets Kakashi Hatake, and their mission to the Land of Waves!_


	10. Arc 2: Chapter 1

**Story Arc 2: Journey to the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto, you can't possibly expect me to put this ridiculous picture in the Shinobi Regristration Book! Retake it." stated the 3rd Hokage.

"Whaat!? Do you have any idea how long it took me to get the face paint right!? That was over 3 hours of work!"

"I don't care, this is unacceptable for your profile picture. You're not even wearing your headband."

Before Naruto could retort, a little kid with a long scarf on flew in from the door, trying to attack the 3rd Hokage. Naruto was so shocked he couldn't move, but the Hokage just looked annoyed. The boy didn't get very far, tripping over his scarf. He tried to pass it off as someone setting a trap for him as Ebisu came running in after him.

"It was you, admit it! You set a trap for me!" yelled the boy at Naruto.

"What are you yelling about, you little brat! You tripped over your own scarf, idiot!" Naruto yelled back, picking him up by his collar.

"Naruto, that is the Hokage's grandson! Put him down immediately!" demanded Ebisu.

"Ugh, alright fine, Ebisu-sensei." relented Naruto, not punching the kid like he had hoped. The boy smirked maniacally.

"What, giving up already? Now that Ebisu told you to put me down, I bet you don't have the guts to punch me, you loser!"

'_Hehe, now that he knows who I am, he's just like everyone else._'

That last comment really got under Naruto's skin. He was going to just walk away, but now he figured the kid could use a nice punch across the face.

"What'd ya call me, you idiot!" Naruto yelled, punching him on the head in typical anime fashion, knocking him out. Ebisu ran to help him, shouting something about demon brats as Naruto walked out of the Hokage Tower.

Naruto tried to go about his usual business around the village, but he kept noticing that same kid from before following him. It bothered him, but he just ignored it hoping he'd go away. Eventually he got fed up and confronted him, while the kid put up a very mediocre disguise to try to hide.

"Hey brat, stop following me! And don't try to pretend you're not there, I can see right through your poor 'Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu'!"

"So the rumors about you are true. I'm very impressed that you could see through my disguise. How about we make a deal? I'll become your underling, and in exchange you teach me that 'Sexy Jutsu' you used to defeat my grandfather. Please boss!?"

"Ok, so those are the basics of the technique, now give it a try!"

"Alright boss, here I go! Henge!"

The boy that Naruto was teaching transformed into a fat, black-haired girl in a bikini. Obviously, he had performed the 'Sexy Jutsu' incorrectly.

"NO!! That's all wrong! You've gotta be more slender than that!"

They decided to relax from training for a bit. Unbeknownst to them, Ebisu was closing in on their location.

"So, why do you always attack your grandpa?" Naruto asked, causing the boy to grow a sad expression.

"Well, my gramps named me Konohamaru, after the village, but nobody ever calls me that. Whenever anyone talks to me, all they see is the Hokage's grandson. I'm sick of no one acknowledging me for who I am! That's why I want to become Hokage myself!"

"Idiot, who would ever acknowledge someone like you? The Hokage title isn't just child's play for some self-centered, angsty brat! If you want the title so bad, then..."

"Whaat!! Then what!?"

"Then you're going to have to beat me first!"

Suddenly Ebisu dropped down from the trees above.

"There you are, I've finally found you! Ugh, and you're with that demon brat. I've dealt with your little pranks long enough Naruto, I don't need you infecting the mind of my prize pupil."

'_Those eyes again. Everyone always looks at me coldly like that..._' thought Naruto.

"Now, let's go home young master, you still have a lot of work to do."

"No! I'm going to go defeat my grandfather, so don't get in my way!"

"Young master, a Hokage must be well taught in all of the shinobi skills. If you wish to become Hokage you must-" but Ebisu was cut off as Konohamaru loudly yelled, "Henge!"

Out from the cloud of smoke appeared an incredibly sexy blonde haired woman, though he hair was shorter, unlike Naruto's ridiculous pig tails. Ebisu just stood there, mouth agape and staring blankly.

"Whaat!? It didn't work!" yelled Konohamaru dissappointedly.

"Young master, I am a gentleman! Such a dirty and perverted trick will not work on me!"

Ebisu then started pulling Konohamaru away by his scarf as he yelled to let go of him.

"Come now, young master, if you hang out with trash like him you'll become stupid! I'm your quickest shortcut to Hokage, so just listen to me and do as I say!"

"Hey Ebisu-sensei! Watch this, 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'!"

A large group of Narutos appeared out of the smoke. Ebisu got into his battle stance as Konohamaru praised Naruto's awesome technique.

"Please Naruto, don't insult. I taught you for many months, this tactic is getting old. I'm not that weakling Mizuki after all, I'm an elite tutor."

"You need to stop talking so much! Henge!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Huh, Henge? He's never combined techniques like this before."

Before he knew what was going on, Ebisu was surrounded by an orgy of naked women clinging to him. The magnitude of his nosebleed was truly massive. Naruto quickly dispersed the technique, taking a triumphant pose.

"I call that one the 'Harem Jutsu'!"

"That was so awesome boss! You beat Ebisu without breaking a sweat! I can't wait to be able to do stuff like that!" Naruto then bonked him upside the head.

"It's not that easy, brat! The title of Hoakge is the most elite position a ninja can attain. It's an incredibly difficult road, so you'd better prepare yourself, 'cuz there ain't going to be any shortcuts!"

Konohamaru was surprised at what Naruto said, but quickly maintained his usual brattyness.

"Bah, stop lecturing me like you're the Hokage already! From now on, I'm not your underling anymore, because we're rivals now! And one day, I'll fight you for the Hokage title!" Naruto smiled at this.

"Fine by me, dummy. Just one piece of advice, don't listen to everything Ebisu says. He's good at teaching the basics, but he likes to talk a lot of shit too." said Naruto, turning to return home after long day.

The 3rd Hokage smiled, looking down at his crystal ball. It seemed that Naruto was going to be a good influence after all. That was unexpected.

Naruto got into his light blue pajamas, put on his black dog nightcap, and got into bed. Though he was very tired, he soon became restless. He was very excited for the next day, he couldn't just fall asleep.

'_I can't wait, the day's finally come! I'm finally going to be a full-fledged ninja tomorrow! I wonder who my sensei's going to be? I just hope that Sasuke-teme isn't in my group..._'

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been really busy lately! I've got an AP Chemistry exam to take next month that I have to study for, I've had a shitload of tennis matches at school lately, and I just bought a skateboard and I've been practicing non-stop for a while XD yea I've got a pretty busy schedule. And to top it all off I've been having random back and leg pains. But anyways, I'll try to update quicker from now on. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
